Elprincipiodealgomaravilloso4
by ItsmeNia
Summary: Una carta ha llegado a las manos de Candy para complicar no sólo su vida sino también la de Albert. Bien dicen que: "la curiosidad mató al gato" Que alguien se lo diga a Albert!


Antes de empezar quiero dejar claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

Se había llevado la carta a la colina de Pony para poder leerla en tranquilidad pero no podía decidirse en abrirla. Su habilidad para trepar árboles parecía entorpecida por los nervios.

Cesar y Cleopatra, los caballos que una vez pertenecieron a los Leagan, compartían con ella el gusto que tenía por ese lugar y descansaban bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Se veían tan serenos…

Albert había logrado encontrarlos y se los había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Uno de los tantos obsequios que le había dado.

_*Algun día podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Albert_?- se preguntaba Candy sintiendo la fresca brisa primaveral sobre su rostro.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron aparecieron en su mente. Ese instante en el que por su imprudencia cayeron al suelo, la proximidad en la que sus rostros se encontraban…

_*Su fresco y dulce aroma…_-pensó Candy suspirando con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

El aleteo de un colibrí la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó la carta que tenía en las manos.Tenía que leerla ya.

"Para mi nada ha cambiado"…- decía Terry.

La angustia y la confusión que la habían llevado hasta allí regresaron a su cabeza.

Más de un año había transcurrido desde la muerte de Susana. Por supuesto que Candy no había esperado que Terry la buscará a la brevedad de tal acontecimiento. Sin embargo al haber pasado un año y no haber tenido noticias suyas que le dieran alguna sospecha de sus intenciones de volver a ella, asumió que los sentimientos de Terry habían cambiado. Se convenció a sí misma de que debía cerrar de una vez por todas ese capítulo y avanzar.

Pero más de un año y medio después Terry le decía en una carta que nada había cambiado para él.

Y para ella, ¿Las cosas habían cambiado?

_Debería responderle?_-se preguntaba Candy con inquietud.-_ …de cualquier forma, qué le diría?-suspiró apretando los labios- ...Terry_

Candy recordó el día en que lo conoció en el barco que los llevaba a ambos a el colegio San Pablo. Cuando lo vio entre la niebla, tan triste y misterioso, y claro, siempre tan apuesto; el recuerdo de su primer beso en la fiesta de Mayo; la tarde que pasaron juntos en su casa de Escocia porque no asistieron a la fiesta blanca. Candy recordó lo feliz que él estaba ese día, sus ojos brillantes y el sonido de su risa. Terry le había dado un beso en la frente y cómo le había latido el corazón cuando lo hizo! Y el último encuentro que tuvieron, en el que se vieron forzados a separarse por el malestar de Susana. Que cruel había sido el destino para ellos…

_Terry… yo en verdad te amé… Te amé mucho Terry…_-pensaba Candy sin poder evitar que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla.

-Candy!- llamaba la hermana Maria- Candy!

Se limpió rápidamente el rostro.

-Ya voy hermana Maria!- gritó bajando del árbol.-estoy aquí!

-Candy… Candy alguien vino a verte.

-Alguien?

-Sí. Está esperándote-respondió la hermana María.

Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella cuando escuchó a la hermana decir "alguien". La probabilidad de que pudiera ser Terry la turbaba sobremanera. Definitivamente no estaba lista para confrontar ese momento, ni las preguntas y mucho menos decidir sobre algo sin tener ella misma las cosas claras.

-Estás bien Candy?-preguntó la hermana Maria entornando los ojos.

-Cómo? Ehm… sí, sí hermana claro que sí.

La hermana Maria dudaba que fuera cierto ya que la verdadera Candy abría salido corriendo por lo impulsiva que era. En cambio esta se veía pálida y dudosa.

Candy se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

_Qué hago? Qué hago?_-se preguntaba temblorosa.

Inhaló aire profundamente y abrió la puerta con la mirada en el suelo.

_Tienes que mirar hacia arriba en algún momento_-se dijo a sí misma-_Vamos levanta la cabeza! Ya!_

* * *

-Qué tiene de interesante el suelo que no le despegas el ojo?- preguntó él divertido y extrañado.

Candy levantó la mirada ipsofacto al escuchar su voz y todos sus nervios se esfumaron.

-Albert!!-exclamó llena de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y la cargó dando vueltas.

-Hola Candy!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Te extrañé muchísimo Candy…- dijo Albert sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh Bert yo también a ti!… muchísimo.

Albert sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando ella lo llamó Bert. Se detuvo y bajó a Candy sin dejar de abrazarla. Su mirada era intensa y su expresión inexorable.

-Yo ahm… ehm … dije algo malo Albert?- preguntó Candy.

-No…- respondió rápidamente agitando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así.-explicó curvando la comisura de los labios.

Candy frunció el entrecejo confundida.

-Sólo Rosemary, mi querida hermana, me llamaba Bert…

Candy se sobresaltó.

-No me molesta que tú me llames así…- dijo achicando los ojos y volteó el rostro.

-Albert…-musitó Candy avergonzada.

-De hecho- hizo una pausa para reordenar sus ideas- me gusta como suena cuando tú lo dices- sonrió y la miro con una expresión cálida.

Candy sonrió ampliamente en respuesta muy conmovida.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sonriendo con las miradas enlazadas. De pronto Albert se dio cuenta de que sus brazos aún rodeaban la pequeña cintura de Candy. Los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

Su respiración se agitó al sentir su torso pegado al suyo.

_Tienes que controlarte!-_ gritaba en su fuero interno.

Pero cómo podía pensar en control cuando a duras penas podía pensar?

Sus sonrisas se desvanecían al tiempo que sus miradas se volvían más intensas.

_Debes alejarla!_\- se ordenaba, sin embargo sus brazos hacían lo contrario aferrándola más cerca.

El dulce aroma de Candy le nublaba el pensamiento. Sus bellos ojos verdes lo confundían aún más. Ya no podía, no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

_Yo…no… no debo_-sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho-_…No debería…no…_

Candy cerró los ojos y a él se le detuvo la respiración. Bajó la mirada hacia sus lindas pecas y de ellas a sus labios. En ese instante dejó de pensar. Era puro instinto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y cerró los ojos lentamente. Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar los de ella escucharon a alguien manipulando el cerrojo de la puerta. Nerviosos abrieron los ojos y se separaron bruscamente.

Era la hermana María. No había visto nada pero sus rostros decían más que mil palabras.

Los observó un momento con actitud expectante.

-¿Pasó algo?- se detuvo para que respondieran pero no parecían poder pronunciar palabra. El silencio la empezó a alarmar pero al notar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas supuso,casi asertivamente, lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa.

\- Yo… sólo vine para recoger unas cosas-se apresuró a decir avergonzada tomando unas libretas de la mesita. -No los molesto. Joven Albert- hizo una pausa- es bueno volverlo a ver- sonrió con los labios y salió de la casa.

Los segundos pasaban pero parecían minutos. Ninguno decía nada. Albert no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Su cabeza era un lío. Además aún no se recuperaba de su episodio cardíaco.

-Ire a…-musitó Candy en voz casi inaudible pero Albert se sorprendió como si hubiera vociferado- voy... voy a mi cuarto po por un abrigo y regreso.

Él respiró una bocanada de aire.

-Sí,- volteó a verla, ella desvió los ojos hacia el piso y salió corriendo. Parecía esconder una sonrisa- Sí…espero aquí.

Albert estaba perplejo. Cómo se podía explicar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo? Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nadie podría imponerse a su decisión de amar a Candy. Ni siquiera la tía abuela Elroy. Lo único que lo detenía para confesarle sus sentimientos era el creer que seguía enamorada de Terry pero ese miedo estaba desapareciendo. Cada vez confiaba más en sus posibilidades con ella. Tenía la certeza de que Candy se estaba enamorando de él.

Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que había un papel tirado en el suelo y se acercó para recogerlo. Sin querer vio la firma de lo que parecía una carta.

_T. G._

No quería leerla, sin embargo…

**Querida Candy,**

**¿Cómo has est…**

**…**

**…Para mi nada ha cambiado.**

Le había escrito. Era Terry sin lugar a dudas.

Sonrió amargamente ante lo irónica que era su situación. La decepción reemplazó su muy breve momento de felicidad. Su confianza no era tan grande como para creer que Candy lo elegiría a él si tuviera que escoger entre Terry y él. Después de toda su historia. Después de todo lo que ella le había contado sobre él. Además él no la obligaría a renunciar a Terry si él la podía hacer feliz.

_*Y no es eso lo que siempre has querido? Que ella sea feliz? Que encuentre su felicidad?_\- le decía una burlona voz interna.

-Pero quién soy yo para arrebatarle su felicidad?-masculló con el rostro desencajado.

Porque el lo tenía decidido desde muchos años atrás. Él la haría feliz así sufriera a morir en el intento. No le importaba. No le importaba nada ni nadie más que ella.

Entonces recordó el diario de Candy. El cual hablaba casi por completo de Terry. Claro que lo sabía porque Candy se lo había dicho, él no sería capaz de leer un diario que no le perteneciera. Al parecer era hora de devolvérselo.

Escuchó los pasos de Candy acercándose. Se llevó la mano atrás de la espalda para esconder la carta y puso la expresión más relajada que pudo.

-Vamos a caminar?- preguntó Albert sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni el beso, ni la carta. Nada.

* * *

_Hooooola soy__ Nia n.n cómo están?_

_Ya se que me he demorado para publicar! Discúlpenme!! No he podido ni contestarles. He estado muy ocupada :( Pero ahora les escribo! Mil gracias por seguir mi historia chicas. 3_

_Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo 3 la historia se está empezando a poner intensa y ya casi termina!!!_


End file.
